Una noche a solas
by Lady Karinna
Summary: Para convivir con los humanos, hay que aprender a ser como ellos. Claro, teniendo guías para aprender a actuar como humano es fácil ¿Tienes la guía correcta?


Una noche a solas.

Por: Karinna

Un fanfic de Bleach.

Disclaimer: Bleach (a) Tite Kubo.

I

Esa tarde, _Ella_ sabía que Ichigo tendría practica de kendo, por lo regresó sola de la escuela a la casa. Entró al cuarto de lavado y furtivamente tomó el pijama de Yuzu y una toalla limpia de la secadora. Entró a "su" habitación y luego de ducharse, se metió a su armario para descansar.

Pero algo no estaba bien. Sintió una incomodidad en la cabeza y al quitar la almohada descubrió una publicación llena de ilustraciones y fotografías muy explicitas.

"Pero… ¡¡ ¿Qué es esto?!!" Se preguntó muy sorprendida.

Ichigo regresaba a casa y justo al cruzar la puerta se encontró a Yuzu y a Kari que salían.

- ¿A dónde van? – Les preguntó. Ambas sonrieron.

- Iremos a descansar a un spa. Kari encontró un boleto premiado en una de sus cremas faciales. –Le contestó Yuzu.

- ¿Acaso piensan dejarme solo con papá? ¡Y sin nada de comer! – Les dijo, un poco alterado.

-No te preocupes. A papá le invitaron a una conferencia y pasará dos días en un hotel del centro. Y te he dejado comida en la nevera. No te hará falta nada más que compañía.- Le contestó Kari.- Por cierto Yuzu… ¿No olvidas nada?

- Sólo el pijama azul y la toalla limpia que lavé esta mañana y que desapareció de la secadora. Pero compraré todo nuevo en cuanto lleguemos al spa.- Le contestó su hermana.

- Adiós Ichi, volveremos en pasado mañana por la mañana.- Se despidió Kari.

- Adiós, que se diviertan.- Se despidió el peli-naranja. Acto seguido se dirigió a la cocina, pero unos ruidos que provenían de la planta alta, picaron su curiosidad.

Tomó su espada de madera y se dirigió al segundo piso. "El ruido proviene de mi habitación" Se dijo al tomar la manija. Casi al momento pensó en Rukia y bajó la espada "Seguro que se trata de esta tonta. Debe estar curioseando entre mis cosas". Pero al entrar a la habitación la vio vacía."¡Qué extraño! Juraría que escuche algo así como… gemidos".

- ¡Mmmjj!

Ichigo se volvió hacia el armario y con rapidez descorrió la puerta. No imaginaba ver lo que sus ojos veían.

Sentada, con la piernas abiertas estaba Rukia, sudorosa y respirando con dificultad. Parecía que realizaba un gran esfuerzo, pues tenía una de sus manos dentro de la camisa desabrochada, tocándose uno de sus pechos, mientras que la otra mano estaba dentro de sus pantaletas, tratando de estimularse.

- ¡¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?!! – Gritó Ichigo, tan fuerte que hasta Yuzu y Kari voltearon a ver hacia su casa, desde el taxi en el que iban.

- ¿Crees que Ichigo esté bien? – Preguntó Yuzu, algo inquieta.

- Lo estará, no te preocupes.- Le contestó su hermana "Lo estará…"

Mientras tanto, en la habitación…

- ¡¡No tienes por que gritarme así!! – Le contestó Rukia, muy molesta… e incómoda, por tener que arreglarse la ropa enfrente de él:- ¿Acaso estoy haciendo algo malo? – Le preguntó.

Ichigo enmudeció. Hasta ése momento volvió a caer en la cuenta que, para Rukia, el estimular su "cuerpo" no tenía nada de extraordinario, más que la sola estimulación. Para ella, no significaba nada malo.

- N-No… - Le dijo, sin convencerla:- No es malo… - De pronto se le vino a la mente:- Y… ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacerlo? ¿Lo viste en algún lado?

En ese momento Rukia sonrió (Y a él le pareció la sonrisa más linda e inocente que jamás le hubiera visto a la shinigami) y se levantó para sacar del armario una revista.

- Encontré esto cuando entré al armario…

A Ichigo se le pararon aún más los pelos de punta. Era una revista de "Playboy", de las que compraba su padre.

- ¿E-encontraste "esto" en mi… armario? – Le preguntó, nervioso, mientras tomaba el ejemplar (Y lo hojeaba lentamente. A cada cambio de página, abría los ojos un poco más.)

- ¡Sí! – Dijo Rukia, triunfante:- Ví que tu padre la metía cuando Kari hacía la limpieza en su habitación. Luego salió con ella y se metió al baño. Después de un rato volvió a salir y la guardó aquí… Antes de irse.

Ichigo enrojecía de vergüenza y rabia conforme escuchaba "¿Así que su papá escondía en su cuarto sus "revistas indecentes" mientras Kari limpiaba su habitación? ¡¡Viejo pervertido!! Pero ya se las iba a pagar todas juntas en cuanto lo viera" Empuñó su manos, pero Rukia no lo notó.

- ¡No sabía que los humanos tenían guías ilustradas para su reproducción! – Dijo la chica, emocionada.

Tal comentario sacó a Ichigo de sus pensamientos y clavó su mirada azul en los ojos de la shinigami.

- ¡No es cierto! – Le encaró.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Le replicó la chica:- Esto es una guía ilustrada para la reproducción humana… ¿No lo ves? – Le dijo mientras le ponía la página central de la edición frente a su cara.

Las imágenes pusieron un poco nervioso a Ichigo… Aunque no era la primera vez que veía una revista.

- ¡¡No es una guía!! – Le volvió a gritar, quitándose la revista del rostro y tirándola en la cama.

- Entonces… ¿Qué es? – Le preguntó Rukia. Esta vez, el peli-naranja no supo que decir.

- Bueno… es… mmm… es…

- ¿Sí? – Le preguntó la chica, interesada en la respuesta, acercándose a él.

Ichigo empezó a ponerse aún más nervioso, pues recordó la forma en que la encontró en el armario. La ropa de Rukia aún estaba abierta y su cuerpo exhalaba su aroma…

Su femenina fragancia inundó la nariz del chico y la respuesta visceral no se hizo esperar. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron y bombearon sangre rápidamente hacia todo su cuerpo, particularmente a "cierto órgano" entre sus piernas.

- E-es… es… mmm… este… bueno…

Rukia notó el repentino abultamiento en la entre pierna de Ichigo, mientras éste tartamudeaba.

- ¿¡Qué tienes!? ¡¡Una reacción alérgica!! – Exclamó Rukia y al momento, pensando que Ichigo de un momento a otro se hincharía por completo del cuerpo, lo jaló hacia la cama y literalmente le arrancó los pantalones. El chico no pudo reaccionar hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Los bóxers se habían salido con los pantalones.

Rukia abrió los ojos con sorpresa, admirando el miembro del chico en plena erección. La mezcla de sentimientos en Ichigo amenazaba con explotar de la peor forma.

- ¿T-Tú?.... ¡Tú!... ¡¡TÚ!! – Empezó Ichigo a gritarle.

Pero Rukia desvió la mirada con rapidez hacia la publicación al lado de ella. La foto era demasiado explícita para no entenderla.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, tomó el miembro con sus manos, abrió su boca y lo introdujo en ella. Ichigo se quedó mudo y sorprendido.

Pero Rukia no se movía. Sólo puso el miembro en su boca sin saber qué más hacer.

Luego de cinco eternos minutos, Ichigo observó a la chica, que seguía con su pene dentro de su boca, mientras la saliva le escurría por una de las comisuras.

"Tal vez en un momento deseé que esto pasara, pero lo imaginé de otra forma" Pensó el chico. La erección empezó a bajar, por lo que Rukia retiró el miembro de su boca. Parecía preocupada.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Le preguntó.

Un poco más tranquilo, Ichigo comprendió lo que pasaba. Si quería llegar a tener una noche genial de sexo con Rukia, tenía que enseñarle todo desde el principio.

- Creo que lo primero será enseñarte lo que son los besos. - Le dijo, muy serio.

Rukia lo observó. Había visto a varias parejas besándose en los pasillos de la escuela: chicos con chicas, chicas con chicas y… chicos con chicos.

- Sé lo que son los besos. – Le dijo al peli-naranja:- Es la forma más común de contagiarse infecciones.

Ichigo estuvo a punto de reírse, pero dentro de sí, tuvo que darle la razón.

- Es cierto, pero también es la forma en que te comunicas con tu pareja.

- ¿Pareja?

- Por decirlo así. Tú y yo somos pareja… de trabajo, pero al fin, pareja.

- Pero nosotros no nos comunicamos así. – Le respondió la peli-negra:- Generalmente discutimos y nos gritamos. Luego nos golpeamos y si hay un enemigo cerca, pues lo atacamos y ya.

- Bueno… es "otra" forma de comunicarse.

- ¿Algo así como otro lenguaje? – Preguntó Rukia, pensando que le convendría aprender todas las formas de comunicación humana.

- ¡Eso es! Es otro lenguaje. – Le respondió el chico.

Decidida, se plantó ante Ichigo.

- Te ordeno que me lo enseñes. Es importante que yo lo sepa, para realizar mejor mi trabajo como shinigami.

Ichigo sonrió, como no creyendo su buena suerte.

- No creo que te convenga aprender… - Le dijo con cierta malicia bien disimulada.

- Entonces le pediré a Mizuiro que me enseñe… - Le dijo, sabiendo que la sola mención de Kojima lo ponía furioso.

Como si lo hubiera mordido una serpiente, el peli-naranja se levantó y enfrentó a la pequeña shinigami de suaves curvas: - ¡¡Ni se te ocurra!! ¡Lo que sea que tengas que hacer, lo harás conmigo!

Rukia sonrió. Esta batalla ella la había ganado.

El anochecer caía lentamente. En la habitación habían unas cuantas velas encendidas. Su tenue luz la iluminaba mientras Rukia se acercaba a gatas sobre la cama hacia Ichigo, vestida únicamente con su ropa interior. Su corazón latía emocionado… sin saber porqué.

Ichigo mantenía la respiración mientras la observaba. Trataba de pensar la mejor forma de iniciar a Rukia en la actividad sexual humana. Su experiencia tampoco era mucha pero confiaba en su instinto. Rukia se notaba esa noche especialmente hermosa… y sensual.

_Como nunca antes la había imaginado._

"Seguramente aún es virgen" Pensó el chico "O cuando menos, su cuerpo lo es"…

CONTINUARA…


End file.
